


La Llorona

by AdelaLee



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaLee/pseuds/AdelaLee
Summary: 女A男O!Mpreg.





	1. Chapter 1

【注意:女A男O! 伊梅尔达×埃克托】

所有人都不理解埃克托为什么要离开他那美丽的Alpha妻子和年幼的女儿去追求所谓的音乐梦想，何况是他是个Omega，Omega难道不应该以家庭为重吗？

可是，那是梦想啊，梦想从来不应该因有阻碍就改变，不是吗？ 

伊梅尔达很清楚这一点，她就像她的埃克托一样热爱着音乐，热爱着流淌的旋律和跳跃的节拍，热爱着被美妙音乐包围着的小家庭。是啊，家庭，没有家庭，音乐就像是无根之萍，永远没有安歇之地。

然而，纵然她热爱歌唱，却很清楚自己并没有埃克托那样的词曲天赋，因此她更加清楚他的才华横溢是多么难能可贵。从来，无不是Alpha抛头露面，而Omega只能沉默地相夫教子做个贤内助。她没法忘记与自己相爱后的埃克托恳请她帮自己完成音乐梦想，哪怕是以伊梅尔达的名义发行自己的歌曲。她知道，如果自己真的这么做，一定不会默默无闻，可她永远不会去剥夺本该属于她所爱之人的一切。 

我要帮他实现梦想，而这，就是我的梦想了。伊梅尔达暗暗地下定决心。我们只是相爱的两个人，性别不应该成为任何阻碍。 

于是她说，埃克托，走出我们的小镇，去唱歌给世人听吧，你的才华本就该属于所有人。 

而埃克托先是震惊地看着她，然后露出了十分甜蜜的笑容。首先，我是属于你和Coco的。 

但是也别忘了回家。她补充道。 

Remember me……他向她们挥挥帽子，脚步轻快地奔向了梦想。 

可他不是一个人走的，追梦的旅途中没有伊梅尔达的陪伴，但是却出现另一个Alpha——德拉库斯。

她真的不是吃醋，而是担忧。比起她家那个善良如天使又单纯如白纸的天才，她一向很会看人，而从德拉库斯的眼神里，她能看到疯狂与执着，看到不达目的决不罢休的决绝。

当她不止一次地向埃克托善意地提起，而他总是笑着安慰她：“德拉库斯只是对梦想太执着啦，不过这又有什么错呢。虽然他的天赋不高，但是真的很好学，我相信我们会是很好的拍档。”看着他对未来充满憧憬的眼神，自己只能默默咽下一肚子的忧虑。

“放心啦伊梅尔达，你和Coco永远是我在这个世界上最爱的人，我永远不会背叛你们。而德拉库斯嘛，他真的对男人不感兴趣。”埃克托调皮地吐吐舌头。他明知道，伊梅尔达想谈的根本不是这个。

“你放心，家庭对我来说永远是最重要的，如果你们真的需要我，我一定会马上回来。”他握着她的手，许下了这样的誓言。

然后，他和他走了。

而她，担负起了整个家庭的重担。会有一些不怀好意的Alpha嘲笑她的软弱，放任自己的Omega到处跑，而自己却来干这些他们不屑的活。而她总是冷冷地回到，支撑家庭可不容易，你们的Omega说不定比你们还要坚强。

短则每周，多则每月，埃克托总会寄信来，向她描述外面世界的瑰丽，并不断寄来新的歌谱与诗篇。这是只写给你和女儿的，他说。

他还承诺，他终有一天会让没走出过小镇的她带着他们的女儿看到广阔的美好，而她毫不怀疑地坚信着，凭借他的天赋，这一天的到来并不会太久。

一年后，书信再也缓解不了伊梅尔达的深切的思念了，她咬咬牙买了他们演唱会的票，决定给她的Omega一个狠狠的拥抱。她知道双人组已经小有名气了，也知道其实德拉库斯远远比埃克托更出名。

毕竟他是Alpha，而我是Omega。我的歌能让大家听到，就已经很满足了。埃克托解释到。

可她不允许，她不允许他的音乐梦受到一点儿玷污。我会亲自教训教训德拉库斯的，让他清楚一下自己该有的位置。

然而这一切在两人的相见后都被抛到了脑后，天知道当她看到埃克托的时候有多么喜悦，舞台上的他是那样的耀眼夺目，仿佛被注入了无尽的生命力，这是她无法给予的，但她不会阻碍他去追求本该属于他的一切。

而她也能看出，长达一年的分别并没有改变埃克托分毫，他还是一样的爱着她。而她也是。

相聚的幸福让她彻底地忘记了他们身后的德拉库斯，眼神里带着多少冷厉和疯狂。

“伊梅尔达，我能感觉到，我的梦想就快实现了，现在的我们只缺少一个机遇，一个就好。可是……你来了，我突然很想回家。”

“别半途而废，我的英雄。你知道的，我和Coco会永远地等着你回家，只要你想。”

伊梅尔达带着满足与憧憬离开了，她却不知道到那对追梦的搭档之间发生了怎样的争吵。

“别否认，埃克托，我全都听到了，你想走，你想放弃我们的梦想！”德拉库斯狠狠地攥着眼前人的手腕，像是生怕他逃走了。

“你误会了，我只是……有些想家，我暂时……还不会走的。”

德拉库斯的神情终于放松了下来，缓缓地松开了手。“埃克托，没有你，我真不知道该怎么办才好了。”

而眼前的Omega揉着变青的手腕，游移不定地看着他，又让他心下发慌。“我不会放你走的，绝对不会。”他在心里暗暗说。

维持了一年又四个月的书信联系就这样毫无预兆地断了。起初，伊梅尔达还能安慰自己，他只是太忙了，忙到来不及写信。可是时间久了，她再也不能自欺欺人了。

打听了一遍又一遍，她只知道德拉库斯去了更大的城市，甚至跑到了美国，他的名声越来越响亮，据说是遇到了绝佳的机遇，他甚至有了“歌神”的名号。而埃克托，似乎就此人间蒸发，这个名字彻彻底底地沉寂了。而最初的那些听众，在回忆往事时也只记得那个如今名声远扬的德拉库斯，没人会记得他的身后，曾经有个音乐天才。

“德拉库斯就是这样才华出众！”

“我真的好爱歌神！”

伊梅尔达不知听过多少遍这样的话语，每一句都像一把尖刀狠狠划开她心上的伤口，可她绝对不会把自己的鲜血淋漓展示给她的女儿以及任何人看。

身边所有的人都认为她的埃克托背叛了她，投入了更加强大而又功成名就的德拉库斯的怀抱。

“也许他终于认清了自己是个Omega的事实，认清了梦想这东西，不是所有人都能够追求的。”有人嘲讽到。

可她不会相信的。她信任他。

但这一切信任都在日复一日年复一年的等待中渐渐磨去了。尤其是她听到了那首歌。

Remember me……世人有多爱这首歌，她就有多恨。一切的信任都在听到这首歌的时候分崩离析。

你说过，这首歌只是写给我们的女儿的。你怎么敢就这样让他带着完全不对的情感把它唱给全世界？你怎么敢把我最珍视的，你的梦想，白白地送给那个无耻的男人？

她是那样爱他，也是那样恨他。她不在乎别人对她的嘲笑，可她的心不允许自己原谅他。然而恨有什么用呢？她还有家庭要照顾，而德拉库斯现在的高度，已经不是她能够触及到的了。

多年以后，逝去的歌神已经深深留在了每个人的心里。而她看着小镇里立起他的雕像，建起他的纪念堂，心中无悲无喜。她已经不想在乎为什么埃克托在德拉库斯死后还不肯出现，也彻底丢下了原谅他的念头。

我已经，忘记他了。

后来，当小镇的人们提起那个因过于操劳而并不长寿的伊梅尔达，并不是嘲笑她是个被Omega背叛、抛弃的可怜的Alpha，而是说她是个了不起的女强人。她制鞋的手艺得到了家庭的传承并且越干越大，人们真的敬重她这个人，并早已忘记了那个不负责任的狠心的Omega。

当大限将至时，她望着泣不成声的女儿，轻轻地说：“Coco，我这一生，并没有遗憾。只是……”

“妈妈，我知道，我……不会碰音乐的，我们的家人，都不会的。”

于是，她安心地脱离了躯壳，坦然踏上了铺满的万寿菊的死亡之路。她知道彼岸并没有人等她，但是无所谓，她这一生都在等待，因而并不畏惧孤独。

“我的Coco，你一定要好好地生活。”


	2. Chapter 2

伊梅尔达在亡灵界过得可以算是让很多人羡慕了，她的吃穿用从来不缺，每年能够在亡灵节早早地与一大家子人团聚，更不用提那只又强大又忠诚的爱波瑞吉了。

做鬼做到你这个份上，还能有什么不满足的呢？有人带着艳羡的口吻调笑她。

是啊，还有什么不满足的呢？她问自己。

可是她没有办法忽视，忽视亡灵节时那闪耀的光芒万丈的舞台。也没有办法做一日的聋子，听不到那欢呼声，听不到那让她恨得牙痒痒的歌声。人死了，也果然不能一了百了啊。

生前她用尽全力试图忘记埃克托，但这不意味着在亡灵界重新看到德拉库斯依旧志得意满而还能保持心态平和。

无耻小人，这么多年过去了，还是一点儿创新也没有。那帮没有品味的观众，还没有听够那几首歌吗？

尽管无数次她都想冲到德拉库斯的面前把他可笑的骷髅头狠狠用拖鞋抽下来，但她做不到。就算她拥有着几乎最强的爱波瑞吉，可几乎和现世一样严密的安保仍然没法让她靠近那个伪君子半步。

生活就是试着学会接受，人如此，亡灵也是如此。当她彻彻底底想通这一点的时候，已经不是一个人在这里生活了。

先是胡里奥，她的小个子女婿。当她看着他怯生生地缩着肩膀抓着帽子向她挪过来，还是怒不可遏地打了他一顿。

“你……你怎么敢就这样丢下我的女儿，自己到这里来了！谁许你来的！”

“妈妈，我也不想啊。”面前的他头几乎要缩到胸腔里去了。她摇了摇头，给了他一个拥抱。

然后家人的行列越来越壮大，奥斯卡、费利佩、罗西塔……当然每个人来到这边，都少不了她的一顿教训。而Coco，值得欣慰的是，一直都活的好好的，而且真的把制鞋的生意做得极为出色。人们甚至说，里韦拉家族，骨子里就流淌着制鞋的血液。

制鞋的血液……这哪里是生来就会的。这不过是当初她的私心罢了。她本可以选择做糖果、做烟花，可是她选择了鞋。当初她多么希望有人能穿着里韦拉家做的鞋走到世界各地，甚至，走到那个人的面前，替她看一看他。可残酷的时间，终于使一切本末倒置。但这也造就了完美而坚不可摧的伪装，她躲在后面，空荡的胸腔就不会发出悲鸣。而无论是家人还是世人，终于是似乎得其所愿地忘记了她想要忘记的一切。

又是一年亡灵节，伊梅尔达刚刚通过关口，就听见身后一阵骚动。两个警察拖着一个衣着破烂的人往回走，那个人语气激愤地嘟囔着什么。

看到她疑惑的眼神，身边的人告诉她：“那不过是个可怜的疯子，没有人供奉他，可是他却一直想要通过万寿菊桥回到现世，这明显不合规矩嘛。这么多年过去了，居然还没放弃。”

“天哪，没人供奉，这也太可怜了。”“是啊，要是我，可受不了这个。”她听到窃窃私语。

于是她转过头，向后看去。刚好，四目相对。

“妈妈，您在看什么呢？米格出生了，我已经迫不及待的要去和他们一起庆祝了。”她走上了桥。

是他吗？她心不在焉地想。她曾经派她的小南瓜瞒着家人偷偷地寻找过，但是却一无所获。这家伙倒是比德拉库斯那个短命的长寿多了，她腹诽道。生前的失望在死后又经历了一遍，嘲笑着她那微弱的可笑的小期望。

可生活偏偏就是在你选择遗忘时拼命把你从编织好的梦境里摇醒。

“小南瓜，把他轰走，我都说了一百遍了，我永远不可能再见他，让他死心吧。告诉他，他要是再来，我就把他的另一条腿也打瘸。”

尽管死人已经没有心脏，但伊梅尔达还是会痛。痛苦的滋味，她早已不再习惯了，也不想再去习惯。所以她强迫自己不去想埃克托为什么还是那一如当年的年轻模样，不去想他为什么一身破烂的乞丐装，不去想他为什么到了亡灵界却更加潦倒。她不明白也不想去搞明白，他生前悄无声息地消失在她的生命里，死后又何必执着地想要再次出现呢。

生活就是发现并不能把你完全摇醒，那么就丝毫情面不留地再给你当头一棒。

这一棒，绝对够重了。重到打碎了她自以为足够唬人的坚强伪装，重到她不能再装睡也不能再逃避了。

而这一棒，是她绝没期望这么早在这里看到的她的曾曾孙子米格给的。又是一个梦想成为音乐家的傻瓜，盲目地把德拉库斯当做崇拜的偶像。这单纯程度，倒是和埃克托很像一家人了。她给他祝福，希望把他推走，脱离亡灵界，也脱离音乐这个真真正正要人命的火坑。

音乐那么美好，却拆散了她的家，毁掉了她和Coco的全部人生，这让她如何能够不迁怒？可是米格，他就像是一张白纸，只有过失落，却从来没有体会到痛苦的滋味。也许放弃梦想只会让他难受一阵子，可她有责任让她深爱的家人远离终生的痛苦。

“你什么也不懂！我以为家人是应该支持我的梦想的，可是你们却都不理解。”那个男孩眼含泪水，隔着铁门向她控诉着。

我……我不理解吗？我明明是理解过的啊。有首歌在她空荡的胸腔里、僵硬的舌尖上盘旋了许久，她终于忍不住倾倒出来。

看着男孩震惊的眼神，她苦笑道：“我怎么可能不爱音乐呢？”

但是，爱，也爱恨交织。她惊讶地发现，原来，死人也一样会流泪，而流泪的感觉，竟然是如此的新奇。当她活着的时候，作为需要支撑家庭、抚养女儿的Alpha，并没有人会给她流泪的机会，她不肯给任何人展示自己一点点的软弱。而当她死去，眼泪便也被她随之忘记。

可是今天，她终于听见了坚冰融化的声音。

即使她一直不承认，可是却一直清楚总有一天她还是得撕裂伤口，面对埃克托。

但，不应该是在这样的情况下。

他那本就有些残破的身体发出绝望的金光，他无力地摔倒，发出痛苦的呻吟。

“伊梅尔达，我知道你不想原谅我。可我一直在想你，想我们的女儿Coco。我想给她唱我写给她的歌，我想告诉她我有多爱她。可是……可是她就要把我忘记了。”

原来最残忍的武器不是不爱，也不是恨，而是遗忘。

伊梅尔达的一生，都在试图忘记，也让她的女儿学着忘记。可她知道自己做的从来都不好。只要她还有一天的意识，就无法抗拒自己的爱。爱与痛只是蛰伏在她看不见的地方，当她不能再回避时，纵使生活将她百般折磨，她又如何能停止爱他。

可真的不应该是在这个时候。或许她真的被诅咒了，当她终于肯走出自己的幻景尝试再次拥抱她的爱人，可是他却将带着无穷无尽的遗憾被女儿完全遗忘，走向终极死亡。相聚似乎永远都是可望不可即的幻影。

这悲剧能够怨谁呢？这是他们共同的错。她看人的确准，但再准也不曾想到德拉库斯竟然狠毒至斯，他谋杀了她的一生挚爱，他盗取了本只写给她的家的歌曲而唱给世人来沽名钓誉，他把自己残忍的行为搬上了荧幕，给自己颁发了鲜血淋漓的功勋章。她恨不得把他千刀万剐挫骨扬灰。可是她就没有错吗？她还是错在了不够信任，和固守自己的尊严。她知道埃克托那样爱她，知道他不会背叛她，可还是落入了时间的圈套，封闭了自己的心，并那样强硬地把音乐和梦想赶出了自己的生活，并大门紧锁，不允许家人也触碰分毫。

她的挚爱枕在她的腿上，时间紧急她和他不得不赶紧送米格还阳。她如此诚挚地祝福他，不带有任何条件。照片已经无法挽回，她不能再把更多的人卷入她的悲剧里。

上天啊，请听到我的悲苦呼告，挽救我的爱人吧。这些年她竭尽所能逃避的痛苦全都在此时回馈此身，一分不少。怀里的人变得越来越轻，可她觉得自己已经被压得几近粉身碎骨。

“伊梅尔达……对不起，我真的……对不起你和Coco。这些年来，我对你们的爱从来没有改变过。”埃克托抬不起自己的手臂，他真的想为他美丽的爱人拭去眼眶里的泪，但他做不到。他还有那样多的遗憾和不舍，可是他没办法抗拒遗忘的召唤。

“嘘——你别再说话了。我们的Coco一定会记起你的。”她拉起他的手放在自己的脸颊上，那是冰冷而潮湿的触感。“是我该说对不起，我真的不该不相信你。我爱你，和你一样多。不，比你还多。我会穷尽一生来爱你。”

她又深情地唱起了《La Llorona》，这次再也没有德拉库斯的干扰，她只想认真地完整地为他唱一遍。

“Y aunque la vida me cueste，llorona，no dejaré de quererte…”

“Remember me…”

“永远不忘记……”


	3. Chapter 3

旭日已经东升。

但是她没有再失去他。她不会再失去他。

音乐使他们分离，又使他们重逢。分离的数年，都抵不过重逢的一秒。是的，直到这时，他们才算真真正正的重逢。

亡灵不会有心，那他们用什么来相爱，记忆还是信仰？阳光给记忆重新镀上金色，黑暗就此退入黑暗；被亲手砸碎而散落的信仰从四面八方赶来，更加紧密地粘合在一起。时光没有倒带，但重燃的爱火足以燃尽荒芜之地丛生的一切哀怨与悔恨，粉身碎骨之人亦能在此涅槃重生。

“嘿，伊梅尔达，我还觉得我爱你更多一点儿。”

看来煽情的场景也并不会持续太久啊。伊梅尔达不禁怀念起当年那个单纯的Omega了，离开自己太久，怎么整个人都变得“油嘴滑舌”起来了？但她决定原谅他这一次，好不容易外放出自己的真实情感，她不想再像以往每次那样轻易又艰难地把它们收回去了。

于是她选择紧紧拥住想要起身的他，骨骼挤压碰撞，却能发出和谐的共鸣。他还想说些什么，但她强势地将他拉得更近。

吻从来都应该是柔软而温热的，但死亡残忍地将这些悉数剥夺。但留下的坚硬与冰冷，却毫无苦涩，依旧美好。他的惊讶和惊喜都是那样让人感到甜蜜，即使肉体早已风化为尘埃，她还是能看出，他们曾经的结合还是无惧阴阳，历久弥坚。

“你不许争辩，明明是我对你的爱更多。”

埃克托的右胸下微微发出了金光，那自他来到亡灵界就缺失了半块的肋骨，那让他瘸着走路的元凶，突然得到了补全。在离开家之后，他从未感到自己如此完整过。

“看来我们又结合了一次。”虽然在性征几乎随着身体消失殆尽，她竟然找回了与当年标记他时一样的满足，语调是压不住也不打算压住的愉悦。

“咳咳，妈妈伊梅尔达，我们……”他们一众晚辈这一夜的心情也犹如乘坐过山车般没个消停，终于能平复平复自己，却被迫喂了一嘴狗粮。

“怎么，要小南瓜送你们回去吗？”她赏给他们一记眼刀。

“我们……我们自己走。”胡里奥条件反射地又把头缩进了胸腔。

她于是又重新看向他。

当强势之人变得柔情。

一具白骨是否会脸红？

如果前者成立，那么后者即可被证明成立。

“我们两个人之间的事永远不会完，但在这之前……”她转头看向台下，那被大钟砸塌的地方。

“旭日”再也不会升起了。

当被盗来的“歌神”之名被戳穿，一日一日垒起的神坛瞬间坍塌。

审判之日到了。

那句很老套的话怎么说？正义或许会迟到，但永远不会缺席。

埃克托不知道这句话是否真实，但幸运的是他终于等到了，在他曾放弃所有希望之后，它还是姗姗来迟地向他抛来了橄榄枝。

曾经见证德拉库斯功成名就的舞台，在今天也会同样见证他所追求的一切的彻底破碎。而台下那无数的观众，一样会是见证者。

法官一条条的念着他的罪名，他的脸色一点点灰败了下去。不，那是他一向擦拭得光洁发亮的骨骼上沾满了灰尘，他并不觉得羞愧，只是觉得恼怒。

“……以及谋杀埃克托·里维拉，你可认罪？”

“不！我只是做了我应该做的事，成为我应该成为的人呢，我只是为了抓住自己的机会而不惜一切代价。你们，在场的所有的你们，不是一向认同我说的话吗？你们，不是把它奉为至理名言吗？”

“是他，”他神情激愤地站起身来，指着他曾经最好的朋友，“是他要毁了我，毁了我所有的梦想，把我逼到了死路。一切都是他逼我的！”

“你！你这彻头彻尾的骗子、小人、虚伪下流的卑劣者，你这满口谎言的毒蛇蝎子，怎么敢来指控他？”伊梅尔达出离愤怒了，她对爱人的保护欲和怜惜心让她愿意付出一切代价，只为撕碎眼前这个伤害她的挚爱却毫无悔意的魔鬼。

“哦，伊梅尔达，我还忘记了算上你。我和他曾是最好的搭档，成功女神已经在近在咫尺的地方向我们热情挥手，只要迈出那一步，我们就可以拥有全世界了。可是你，是你和他的见面彻彻底底动摇了他，他不再想要前进，甚至要丢下我，退回起点，我怎么可能允许？”

“埃克托，埃克托，你是我最重要的人，你亲手点燃了我的希望之火，为什么又要亲自吹熄它，在我即将触摸到天堂的时候再宣判我将堕入地狱？你知道离开了你，我什么也做不成。你那样看重亲人，却这样把我们的友谊弃之如敝履，叫我我怎么咽下这口气？”

只要站在舞台上，曾经的“歌神”就依旧健谈。可真正的天才却一直沉默。

伊梅尔达揽过他的肩膀，想要出言安慰。她能感受到他压抑的痛苦，通过不停颤抖的骨骼传到她的指尖。“法官大人，请直接审判……”

“不，伊梅尔达。”埃克托轻轻拿开她放在他肩膀上的手，转向了他曾经那样信任的昔日好友的方向。他的牙齿打着颤，让他很难清晰地吐出每个字，但他撑着自己说出来。

“德拉库斯，我以为你是很了解原因的，我告诉了你一切不是吗？你……你一定要我自己说出来吗？”他面前之人突然也沉默地背过身去。

“法官大人，您指控的罪名还少了一条，是谋杀……谋杀我还没有出生的孩子。”

尽管已经过去了将近一个世纪，可那噩梦般的一天永远无法从他的脑海中抹去。

“埃克托，我们距成功只有一步之遥了，你怎么能在这个时候放弃呢？就算你想家，只要不出一年，就可以想回就回了，再坚持一下好吗？就算是……为了我？”

“不，德拉库斯，你不明白，我必须得回去。”

“但是为什么……”

“真的很抱歉，可是……你还记得四个月前伊梅尔达来看我吗？我……我怀孕了。”

“哦，我的朋友，既然你去意已决，请允许我为你践行吧。我愿意为了你，move heaven and earth.”

当他在亡灵界醒来，不知有多么惶恐和绝望，他痛恨自己的粗心大意，让一根毒香肠断送了命。他的肉体已经失去，那么孩子呢？在他的腹部，萦绕着与旁人不同的一圈金色的雾气。

“我真切地为它感到抱歉，并且日日祈求德拉库斯能够记得它久一些，越久越好，因为它的存在我只告诉了他一个人。我还怀着可笑的愿望，也许这个孩子有一天会成型会长大，虽然是作为亡灵，但我可以保护它。可是……”

“可是，那是我死去还不到一个月的某一天，我眼睁睁看着它化成了光点飘向了空中。它还来不及到世上看一眼，就走向终极死亡了。我绝不会想到也不会相信，德拉库斯在这样短的时间里，就把它忘记了。除了绝望，我一无所有了。”

他艰难地叙述着，哀痛的情绪让身边的空气都隐隐泛起了灰意。

“埃克托，你……你为什么不和我说这件事？为什么不让我来找你？”伊梅尔达想，就算她真的还有一颗心，也绝对经不起这样的反复摧残了。她又开始痛了起来，而这是灵魂链接里的哀恸。

“我原本只是想给你个惊喜……可后来，我试着把它忘记，我以为我真的忘记了。何况那样的痛苦，我不想你也承受。”

“那么，我现在宣判：德拉库斯将被永远困在牢狱之中，直到——所有世人将他忘记。”

可就算世人忘记，他又如何会真的忘记？

只要他无法释怀，她又如何能再感受到欢愉？

“La pena y la que no es pena，llorona，todo es pena para mí.”

流泪的不仅仅是她一人，伤痛也不仅仅属于他。


	4. Chapter 4

他们是在通过关口的时候被拦下的。

伊梅尔达愤怒地举起了鞋子，却发现工作人员大概记住了上次的教训，已经先一步把电脑搬走了。

“你最好给我解释清楚，这次为什么又不让我们过去？不会是米格那小子——他又把我们的照片从灵坛上拿下来了？”

“呃，夫人，您和您爱人孩子的照片确实还在灵坛上，但是……”

“既然还在上面，凭什么不让我们过去！”

“但是，我请您们留下，确实是有那孩子的原因。”小个子的办事员尽量使自己不着痕迹地拉开与她的距离。

伊梅尔达的眉皱起来了。接着，办公室的门被推开了。

“mammy伊梅尔达，papa埃克托，mama Coco……”熟悉的声音响起。

一转头，她真是毫不吃惊地看到米格那张带着心虚笑容的脸。

没人想见到米格。至少不该是这个时间，更不该是这个地点。

当然，面前这个小男孩还活着，他圆鼓鼓的小脸上婴儿肥还没完全褪去，但身量已经拔高了不少。他巧妙地绕过了伊梅尔达，扑到了埃克托的怀里。

“埃克托，我好想你啊！哦，对了——”他从他的怀里又跳了下来，跑到Coco身边抱住她的肩膀亲了亲她的脸颊，“mama Coco，我也好想你啊。”

“你怎么又‘死’回来了小朋友？我们正要去看你们啊。”

虽然这话很怪，但埃克托还是得问，而且要抢在看上去已经面色不虞的他的Alpha之前问，以免米格又要遭到好一顿教训。

“祖爷爷，我都两年没见到你了，你就当我是想念世界上最伟大的音乐家不行嘛。”他又露出了那种近乎撒娇的笑容，因为他知道埃克托最温柔最好说话了，“我就……又在亡灵节的晚上偷拿了你的吉他。本来我是想直接去找你们的，谁知道——却被他们给发现了。”

伊梅尔达很生气。生米格的气。他本来就不该过来，耽误了他们回去探亲的时间。更何况，这个混小子居然不想念自己？

“米格，你……”

感受到了危险气息，他赶紧满脸笑容地看向祖奶奶，“我也想您啊祖……”

“赶紧把万寿菊花瓣给我，我要送他回去。”她打断了他的话，双手叉腰盯着办事员说。

“夫人，我得抱歉地告诉您，您的曾曾外孙不能这么快回去……”

在埃克托和Coco的劝说下，她终于耐着性子给予了他解释的机会。

“……总之，这件事确实是我们弄错了，实在抱歉。我们不应该那样随便地判定在亡灵节偷走祭品或去世之人的物品的人就能够进入亡灵之地。如果真是那样，那么亡灵之地将到处都是活人了。事实上……”

“事实上，除了您的曾曾孙子米格之外，只有四个活人曾到达过亡灵之地，可那是都在很久很久以前。我们关于这方面的记录和资料实在是不够丰富……”

“我不管是什么原因，”伊梅尔达的眉皱的更厉害了，“你就直说，他还能不能通过万寿菊花瓣回到现世了。”

“这个是当然，夫人，但……”

她弯腰从地上拾起一片橙色的花瓣，“米格，我祝福你，祝福你回家，祝福你——永远别在死之前再来这个鬼地方了。”

一阵风起，花瓣飘落，米格消失了。

伊梅尔达满足地拍了拍手，挽起了埃克托和Coco的手臂。“好了亲爱的，我们可以回家探亲了。”

由于这个小插曲，他们的探亲时间被迫大大缩短了。因此伊梅尔达并不能算得上是十分开心，可她能从埃克托沉默的样子中看出，他的心情可以算得上是有些糟糕了。

“嘿，嘿，亲爱的，你在想什么呢？”她温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，让他看向自己。她不是傻子，更何况他们已经结合过两次了，她不可能感受不到他的心情。他的心情，可早就不仅仅属于他一个人了。

沉冤昭雪，真相大白，名誉恢复，心愿得偿，甚至是从终极死亡中抢回自己面临消散的灵魂，这一切，都没有给埃克托任何不开心的理由。但当支撑他过去近百年来顽强活下去的最大的痛苦转化为了甜蜜，新的痛苦便突兀的显露出来。

曾经的他在漆黑的深渊里挣扎着向上爬，唯一的向往便是最上方闪烁的微光。然而如今他已经走在阳光下，却无法不在意遮住太阳的阴影。

“我在想米格。”

“我们不是年年都可以看见这小子吗。等等，你该不会是想……要米格到亡灵之地来陪你？”

“伊梅尔达，你都想些什么呢，我怎么可能这么做。我虽然想念米格，但是更希望他一生平安顺遂，最好来这个鬼地方的时间越晚越好。只是……”

她当然知道他想起了谁，她也当然知道他想说什么，只是，又哪里那么容易说出口呢。纵然恶人已遭惩处，但人死不能复生，心也一样。既然她无法为他驱散遮日之云，至少还可以陪他一起走。

“如果你不想说，那我们就先回……”

“我一直没有和你说过，我们的孩子，曾经有个名字……”

……

“wait,wait,兄弟，我们这是在哪儿？”他拍拍前面人的肩膀。

他所能够记起的最后的画面，是因疼痛而扭曲的视线中德拉库斯弯下的腰，他看不到他的表情。可是大概只那么一瞬间后，他就莫名其妙地站在了长长的队伍里。

“伙计，要我说，其实我也……”

当眼睛掉到嘴里，面面相觑的两个人——呃，两具骷髅仍然搞不清楚状况。

“我一定是酒喝多了，这是幻觉……幻觉。让我睡一觉就好了。”眼前那个“地包天”的小个子拍了拍自己的额头，使自己跌落的眼睛重新回到眼眶里，又拼命晃了晃脑袋，转过身去。

幻觉……吗？埃克托迟疑地拨弄了一番骨节分明的手指，又看向了自己的身体。只有空荡荡的骨架，和一团金色缭绕。这让他终于感到了恐慌。于是，他转身，向队伍尽头飞跑。

嘿，那个新来的，你站住，站住！你要去哪儿？”

“男性Omega，终年21岁，死因——中毒。我说的对吗，埃克托·里维拉先生？”治安官皱着眉看着眼前彻底陷入绝望的崭新的亡灵，“您只要在窗口登完记，就可以自由活动了，又何必急这一时呢？”

“您……您是说，我已经死了？”他似乎还不敢相信自己的处境。

“我以为，您完全可以看得出来，这是再显然不过的事情了。对现实世界来说，我们的确可以说是已经死了，死透了，这不难理解吧。”

“我的意思是……这不可能啊朋友。好端端的，我怎么会死啊？”

“您到底有没有认真听我讲话？您是死于中毒，我不是已经说了吗？”

“是食物中毒吗？难道真的是那只辣香肠……”他喃喃自语到。

哈哈，被辣香肠毒死，这真是年度愚蠢死法了。治安官每天要向太多这样难以接受自己已经死亡的事实之人解释，难免会不耐烦。但这个足够他笑上几年了。

“既然您没有什么问题要问，就赶紧走吧。”

“走……去哪儿？”

“随您的便，亡灵之地这么大，您爱去哪儿都是您的自由。”

埃克托失魂落魄地走在街上，他还是不能接受自己已死的事实，更何况他还……

“喂，我说，你小心点儿！”

他猛地回过神，发现自己把迎面走来的人撞成了散落一地的骨头。

“真的对不起，我帮您捡……”

没等他的手碰到那白骨，它们就自己跳了起来，重新组成了人形。

“嘿，哥们，原来是你啊！”

他定睛一看，正是那位“地包天”老兄。

能在这么个人生地不熟的地方结交到朋友很是不容易，但他们两个偏偏很快就成为了朋友，大概是同病相怜吧。

“总的来说，她不是个好妻子，我也不是个好丈夫，而且更可以肯定的是，我们都算是糟糕透顶的父母。唉，不提了。说说你的故事吧。”

“我的故事……”

“这么说来你现在还怀着孕？怪不得你和我们不一样了。”

“哪里不一样？”

“只有你肚子里有那团金色的雾气啊，说真的，难道你还没发现？”

这可真真正正地使埃克托又惊又喜，他的孩子看来也只是肉体死亡，灵魂并没有消散。但等他回过神来，又陷入了更加彻底的失落。

“一个未出生的孩子，他的存在又能有什么意义？”

“别那么悲观嘛哥们，没听过‘吸血鬼小孩’的故事吗？只要有人记得他，没准它真能长大呢？”

“可是我并没告诉任何……”他的话音止住了。对了，还有德拉库斯呢，这个世界上唯一知晓他的存在的活人，就只有他的好朋友了。

“你给你的孩子起名字了吗？”

“他还这么小，怎么会有名字呢？”

“起了名字，就有了羁绊，你甩也甩不掉的羁绊。所以，给他起个名字吧。”

“你觉得……米格，这个名字怎么样？”

“米格，米格……嗯，是个好名字！冒昧的问一句，我可以做我们的小米格的教父吗？”

“当然了猪皮哥，我想他会很高兴的。”

……

“伊梅尔达，你知道吗，当我被Coco重新记起，我曾经的那些回忆也渐渐清晰了起来。那个孩子，被我刻意选择遗忘的孩子，他也跟着回忆回来了。他还在的那几个月里，我总是想着，如果他出生，会是什么样子？他会和我们一样热爱音乐吗？他性子会像谁，长相又会像谁？他会像你一样没有酒窝，还是像我一样有两只酒窝，抑或是综合了我们两个人因而一边有酒窝一边没有吗？我每天给他弹吉他听，每天念他的名字给他听，以为这样就能加深我们的羁绊。可是……这一切都没了，在德拉库斯忘记他的那一天。他们告诉我，遗忘就是终极死亡。即使我给他起了名字，即使我叫了他一遍又一遍，我还是留不住他。”

“亲爱的，听我说……”

“不，你听我说。当我回过神，想起了米格——我们的曾曾孙子米格，他是那样的有音乐天赋，那样的重视梦想也重视家庭。还有，他的左脸颊有一只酒窝，笑起来多么可爱。我设想过无数次我们的孩子会是什么样子，可当我看到米格之后，我能想到的，只有他的样子。”

当他们终于回到住处的时候，天色已经很晚了。为了安慰她的伴侣，伊梅尔达不知费了多少口舌，看起来自己竟成“话唠”了。但这个心结着实难解，就是让她放低姿态说再多的话，只要能起到一点儿作用，她也能够接受。

他们的住处曾经是德拉库斯的居所，本来他们不同意住在这里，可其他亡灵坚称这是他们应得的，百般无奈也只好应下。但与德拉库斯的独居不同，埃克托接来了他之前认的所有“亲人”同住。他们注定被人遗忘而消失，只是时间长短问题。看起来完美的终场戏落幕，仍然有无数的悲剧隐藏在幕后。

今天的大厅过于安静了。这是亡灵节过后的第一天，平日里大家都该热热闹闹地聚在这里喝酒打牌，自娱自乐，但今天，几乎看不到人影。

“表哥，”终于有人出现了，但却带着焦急的深情，“卡琳娜姑母快不行了。”

真是讽刺，死人还要再来一场临终告别。

卡琳娜是埃克托在亡灵之地认的第二个亲人，猪皮哥是第一个。她是个可怜的女人，丈夫战死之后她默默地烧掉了关于他所有的照片和书信，悄无声息地殉情了。可她万万没有想到居然还存在着这么一个亡灵之地。人世间，再没人记得他的丈夫，她与他竟未曾得见最后一面。

“埃克托，你来了……”她尝试着伸出手去，但是失败了。她的全身泛起金光，一如他那日的模样。“这么多年，我熬了这么多年，终于要被人遗忘了，我……很满足。”

她和他们都不一样，她在人间没有任何执念和留恋，只想早早地消散，不用在这亡灵之地被孤独日复一日地折磨。但在这里，是没有办法自杀的，所以她几乎整日都在醉生梦死中度过。

“当年我自杀的时候，心里没有半点恐惧，因为我只想和我的丈夫在一起。现在我面临你们最恐惧的‘终极死亡’，还是不怕。如果这就是死亡的感觉，那么它好像……和新生一样美好……”

屋里面并没有风，但是那梦幻般的金色光点就那样自然地从窗户飘出，飘向远方，飘向高处，直至完全消失在他们的视野中。

被人遗忘，就一定是死亡吗？

从没有人能说清被遗忘的灵魂究竟会去向何方，对于失去的恐惧让他们默认这就是终极的死亡。但是遗忘为何不可以既是终点又是起点呢？活人世界与亡灵之地为何不可以是互相转化的关系呢？

死亡，未必不等于重生。

“里韦拉夫人，里韦拉先生，上次我们关于活人进入亡灵之地的调查结果是这样的。只有在亡灵节当天偷取父母或子女的物品，才算是中了诅咒，如此才能够踏入亡灵之地。但是因为这样做的人实在太少，所以来过这边的活人也就并不多。但是您们的曾曾孙子，应该偷拿的是里韦拉先生的吉他，他却也中了诅咒，这让我们实在难以理解。有什么迹象表明，您的吉他给予了他的父母吗？”

埃克托轻轻摇了摇头。

“那看来我们的结论并不准确，也许还需要进一步调查……叨扰二位了。”

“还记得米格的爱波瑞吉一直把他引向你吗？”

死亡，不代表不能重生。

遗忘，不代表不曾被爱。


	5. 前篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉库斯视角

德拉库斯第一次见到埃克托是在1915年。对于自己不是主角的热闹，他从来不爱凑上去。但那天，他偏偏就是走到了洋溢着欢声笑语的广场上。

一个年轻人在广场上弹着吉他跳着舞，他快乐的情绪几乎感染了在场的所有人。

他很年轻，甚至过分年轻了，叫少年人也不为过。但就是这样一个人，彻底的抓住了德拉库斯的心。他很想穿过人群，抓住他的手臂，询问他的名字。因为此时此刻，他是他眼中唯一的光源。

但他所有的理智都阻止了他这么做。然后，歌声停了。

“朋友们，明天晚上，我就要结婚啦！嘿，伊梅尔达，上来呀！”

那是一个极美丽的年轻女人，她提着裙子走向那个年轻人，在他的脸颊上落下了一个吻。于是他便乐不可支地搂过她的腰，更加愉悦地大笑起来。

人们鼓着掌向他们吹着口哨，但德拉库斯逆着人流慢慢退远了。

他已经20岁了，绝大多数的同龄人在他这个年纪都已组建了家庭。可他没有，他发誓在实现梦想之前他不会让可笑的家庭成为自己的拖累。

可梦想的实现，从来没那么容易。想要唱遍全世界的人，偏偏除了有一副好嗓子之外再无其他音乐天赋。所以他一直在等，等一个完美的搭档。

完美人选出现了，但很快这份完美就又在他面前破碎了。

德拉库斯第二次见到埃克托是在1918年。在到处碰壁、跌爬滚打中度过了艰难的三年，周遭的一切都在残忍地嘲笑着他的自大与无能。他开始后悔为何自己当初不多考虑衡量一番就放弃了眼前大好的机会。他返回了家乡圣塞西莉亚。

埃克托收了一个徒弟，一个比自己大上四岁的徒弟，更何况他还是个Alpha。

伊梅尔达应该不高兴，她也的确不高兴。这种事情任哪个Alpha都不会高兴。

的确，她是个女性Alpha，个子甚至没有自己的Omega高，但这并不意味着她在家里说话不算数。事实上，只要她开口，埃克托什么都会答应的，哪怕心里并不情愿。他那样信任她、依恋她、深爱她，可她也不想要看到他的脸上露出一点点失落。

只要自己盯得紧一点儿，应该不会出事吧。而且，她的目光柔和了下来，他们已经在一年前有了女儿Coco。天知道她当时有多么快乐，感觉自己的生命从此彻底完整了。

“好吧好吧，我同意了。但是你可千万小心点儿，别让他占了你的便宜。否则——我非把他教训得回家找妈妈。”

埃克托觉得她实在是无谓的担心，他看得出德拉库斯有多喜欢音乐，尽管天赋并不好，但他诚恳好学的态度足以让埃克托倾囊相授了。

“其实，我们可以是很好的搭档。”

“搭档？你是指什么？”

“得了吧埃克托，你有这样天赐的才华，注定不会是平凡之辈，难道你要在这个小地方呆一辈子吗？我们应该唱歌给全世界听，去实现我们的梦想！”

梦想吗？结婚以后，埃克托很少想起这个词了。说真的，作为一个Omega，他以为结婚之后除了幸福的家庭他不能再奢求更多了。当然，他没有一点点埋怨伊梅尔达的意思。有的时候他真的想向全世界宣告他有着世界上最棒的Alpha。只要是他真正想做的事情，她从来不会阻拦，她只会叮嘱自己小心些。他最爱的吉他，还是她送的定情信物呢！

“抱歉，德拉库斯。我的吉他只想弹给我的爱人，我的歌只想唱给我的女儿……”

“你不会是真的这么想，不是吗？”

“你不会是真的这么想，我知道。”伊梅尔达看着眼前低垂着头的爱人，甚至轻声笑了出来。“你别忘了之前是怎么求着我顶替你的名号出歌的，别忘了结婚之前是谁跑到广场上又唱又跳整整一晚……我也热爱音乐，怎么可能不了解你的心思。”

她是真的支持他，支持他的一切。

“但是德拉库斯那个人……我实在不放心，你确定他真的值得信任吗？”

……

“家庭和梦想间你总要学会取舍，埃克托，好好想想我们即将拥有的美好未来！”

德拉库斯最后一次见到埃克托是在1921年。

他以为他们可以就这么一起继续下去，他的梦想触手可及，他最喜爱的人就在身边，他已经想不出更好的生活了。如果……如果能一直这样的话。

但是显然，没有。

伊梅尔达的突然造访扰乱了埃克托的心，他不再坚定，他开始动摇。

德拉库斯想，婚姻和家庭的确是一个人的坟墓，埃克托被活埋却乐在其中。他一个局外人，既然不能救他脱生，就该加速他的死亡。

他以为自己四个月来的反复劝说能够打动埃克托的心，但是失败，是如此刺痛他的心。

怀孕了，哈哈。你是一个前途无量的音乐家，居然为了小镇女孩儿放弃一切，功败垂成？他记恨得几乎发了狂。他知道埃克托一直在给他的Alpha和女儿写歌，他知道那些作品里不乏传世之作，却不肯和自己分享。

我和你一路走，是为了让你帮助我，不是毁灭我。既然你要毁灭我，就让我先毁灭你吧。

德拉库斯不知道什么是爱，但他知道什么是失去。因此他不会容忍任何人剥夺本可以属于他的一切。

于是他花言巧语地骗埃克托喝下毒酒，虚情假意地送他上路。

多年以后，他顶着“歌神”的名号接受采访。当记者问起他，一路走来是否后悔过。他笑着答道，也许的确会有艰难的选择，但如果再来一次，他也不会做出别的选择。

他这些年来亲手葬送的任何人任何事，都不及递给埃克托的那杯毒酒。但那不是他一生的悔恨，而是他一生的杰作。他再也不能与那人相见，但痛苦过去，带回的是更加无坚不摧的自己。至于旁人的痛苦，又与他何干？

“我是歌神——德拉库斯！”


End file.
